Claire Saltzman- Part 6!
by Kaylarae101
Summary: Claire meets the rest of the family. Klaus decides to throw a ball. Damon and the others hear about it and decide to sneak in. What will they find?


Claire Saltzman- Part 6

~Saturday~  
**Day Of Ball**

Claire POV  
I slowly opened my eyes and see Klaus still sleeping. Tonight is the ball, he sent invitations to almost everyone in Mystic Falls. I watch him breathe in and out and for a minute I forget both of us are immortal. Frozen at this age for the rest of our lives. I'm getting used to being a hybrid. I hunt and drink blood from humans like Klaus and Rebekah. I'm dating Klaus, it's nice. I watch him a bit more and I get out of bed and grab a purple sun dress for the afternoon until the party. I pull on some flats and put my hair in a braid, then walk down stairs. Rebekah left to go find a last minute dress. Klaus said his other siblings should be arriving today for the party. I feel thirsty for blood but I usually hunt with Klaus. I hear movement in the kitchen. "Hello?" I say. "Hello dear, you must be Claire!". A man with brown, proper hair walks forward. This has to be Elijah, "And you must be Elijah, the second oldest." Elijah nodded. "Correct." He holds out his hand to shake. "Are you a vampire?" He questions. "No, a hybrid, I was a skilled hunter but this is fun too." He listens and nods again.

"Would you like to walk around the lake and chat more?" He asks. "I'd love to." He holds out an arm to me and I put my sunglasses on and my floppy purple hat. I take his arm and we walk out. "Excited for tonight?" He asks. "Yes, are you?", "Yes, so do you like being a hybrid?", "Yeah, I'm getting used to it. I actually like blood. I haven't really hunted alone since I always do with Klaus.", "And you and him are courting?", "Yes", "You must be special, Klaus doesn't court just anyone. Last time he did was 276 years ago." My eyes widen, "Wow..", "Yes. Have you met our other brother Kol yet?", "No", "Well that's good.", "Why?", "Kol is evil and crazy, he's the youngest brother." I nod and then look across the lake at the mansion. "This is quite beautiful and relaxing isn't it?" Elijah asked. "It is." I look up and hear things breaking at the house and Klaus yelling my name in panic. He vampire speeds outside and sees us across the lake and vampire speeds to us. "Claire! I thought they got you or something!". I hugged him, "No, your brother was showing me around and we talked.", Klaus looked up at Elijah as he said "I didn't hurt her Nik, she's quite sweet and kind, I give you my blessing. Just keep her away from Kol". Klaus smiled at him and nodded "Thank you mate." They hugged and looked at me. "Are you thirsty?" Klaus asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand, "Lets go get a drink then." I smiled and kissed his scratchy beard.

Damon POV  
Alaric has been staying at my house until we find Claire. So far we have no leads. He's been really depressed. I'm sitting down stairs with Stefan. Caroline walks in. "Hey did you hear the Mikaelsons' are throwing a ball tonight at 8?". I looked up "No, but we should go. Maybe Claire would be there because of dancing and dressing up.", "Great idea!" Caroline says. "I'll tell Alaric" Stefan says. "I better go get a tux and a drink or two." I smirk and walk outside into the woods. I look up at the clouds. "We will find you Claire.. I will, just be safe..."

Claire POV  
After drinking I have to get ready. "Shit! I forgot to get a dress!" Klaus looks at me. "No you didn't. I got you one." He pulls out a beautiful red gown with a slit in the front. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" I kiss him and hold it. "I have a matching red tie." I smile. "I'll go get dressed and do my hair and makeup then." He smiled. I walk upstairs and put on my dress. Rebekah walks in and looks me over. "I'm jealous! That dress is beautiful! Mine is just a yellow dress with diamonds in crusted in it." I smile "Where is your curling iron?", "I'll bring it here and help you.", "Thank you". Rebekah vampire speeds to her room and comes back and starts curling my hair in ringlets. After she finished I was in awe. "That's beautiful! Thank you! I'll do your hair now." I started to straighten her hair. After we finished we heard party guests arriving. "Let's go down and have fun!" Rebekah says.

Rebekah walks ahead of me down the steps. I stay behind and take a deep breath. "I'm nervous.." I say to myself. "Nervous about what?" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and see a man with messy brown hair. "Kol." I say. "That's my name, but what is yours love?" He grazes my cheek. "Let me go!" He holds my waist and he tries to kiss me. "Kol let her go!" I hear Klaus growl. Kol turns and lets me go. I go to Klaus and embrace him. "You look beautiful!" Klaus tells me. He takes my hand and leads me to the stairs. "We stand here and welcome the guests for awhile."Sounds good. I have my beautiful date and a wonderful party!" We look at the party. I see Caroline walk in with Tyler. "Who invited them?" Rebekah sneers. "No one that's who!" Klaus said holding on to my waist.

Damon POV  
"Everyone ready?!" I tell upstairs. Alaric walks down first with his stake weapons and walkie talkies. "I hope she's there." He says. I hold his shoulder. "Even if she isn't we will find her Ric." He nods. Elena and Stefan walk down. "Care, Ty, Bon, Matt and Jer will meet us there." Elena says. "Okay let's go." I say. We drive to the mansion and look outside. "A lot of people arrived." Ric says. I nod and the others besides Caroline and Tyler walk up to us. "Caroline and Tyler already walked inside." Jeremy tells us. "Then lets go inside already." Bonnie says. Caroline calls Elena an she puts it on speaker. "You all will want to come in here pronto!" Caroline says loudly. We exchange glances and run inside. "Something must be wrong." I say.

(Read what happens next on Part 7! Thanks so much for reading the series! Keep reading!)


End file.
